


Revenge is a Dish Best Served with a Vanilla Shake

by ptw30



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Cliffhanger, Everyone is a cinnamon roll, Gen, Happy Birthday Sinamour!, No Plot, Seirin Squad, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover between Owari no Seraph and Kuroko no Basuke – Tetsu learns how to kill vampires from Taiga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served with a Vanilla Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michabris (sinamour)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinamour/gifts).



> Happy (Belated) Birthday, Sinamour!

“Again,” Tetsu muttered, struggling to get to his feet and finally achieving the feat. His lifted up his katana into a perfect formation as sweat dripped down from his flushed cheeks. The conviction in his voice left no room for argument.

Taiga sighed, readying himself again. “You are a tough little bastard, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

He attacked without warning, and Taiga parried his sword, matching Tetsu’s attacks hit for hit. Tetsu wasn’t particularly strong or particularly fast—which didn’t help when fighting the vampires—but his keen eyesight and brilliant observation skills allowed him to find some hole in the opposition’s defenses.

But Taiga was faster, stronger, and more practiced, so when Tetsu found that hole, he managed to avoid Tetsu’s swipe, grab his wrist, and fling Tetsu over his shoulder. Tetsu landed with a cringing smack into the combat room’s mat. He laid there for a few second, stunned that he’d lost a twenty-second time—why he was stunned, Taiga didn’t know. Tetsu hadn’t won once against him—but Taiga collapsed next to him, legs out in front of him, arms back to hold him up.

He reached out to ruffle Tetsu’s sweaty mop, though Tetsu’s face scrunched with annoyance. “Just think. In a few more years, you might actually manage to disarm—ouch!”

Tetsu drew his fingertips away from Taiga’s gut. “Again,” he demanded, struggling and failing to get into a sitting position.

Taiga used only the faintest of pressures, but Tetsu collapsed to the mat anyway. “Relax, will you? Seirin Squad isn’t being deployed to Shinjuku until next week, and anyway, Hyuga-senpai doesn’t plan to use you as a fighter—because let’s be honest. You’d be dead within thirty seconds.”

Tetsu made a face but didn’t refute.

“Your lack of presence makes you the perfect shadow warrior. You’ll be our scout, going in first and surveying the area and situation.”

“And I get to kill vampires?” Tetsu asked in a very soft voice.

Taiga laughed. “Well, don’t go challenging any vampire to an outright battle, but yes. You will also be cleaning the path for our charge, so any guards will be yours to slay—covertly. Lt. Colonel Aida will be showing you some techniques to kill vampires from behind later.”

Tetsu closed his eyes, a serene, eerily calm look upon his face.

Feeling like he was someone intruding on a private moment, Taiga rubbed the back of his neck before lightly brushing his fingers along the ring upon his chest. “Look, Tetsu, I get you wanting revenge. You grew up in the vampire city. They drained you for years and then killed your family when you were escaping. I get it, but there’s got to be more in life than just revenge, okay? You’ve got your new family now—with Riko and Kyioshi-senapi and Hyuga-senapi and all of us. So…don’t do something stupid, okay?” 

Tetsu tilted his head back to look Taiga clearly in the eyes with that blank stare. “Kagami-kun is worried about me.”

“Oi! Shut up, you little bastard! I’m just saying that the vampires already took the rest of your family, so don’t let them take you, too.” He jerked when he realized what he said and kicked Tetsu in the side. “And if you ever repeat that to anyone, I’ll kill you myself. Got it?”

Tetsu’s soft smile was an award all itself, but then it darkened. Tetsu turned away. “I am grateful for Kagami-kun’s concern, but you need not worry.” He sat up then, opposite Taiga, legs crossed and katana resting upon them, face serious. “I will not allow the bloodsuckers to harm any members of our family, and I will end each and every one of them for what they did to Sei-kun, Daiki-kun, Shin-kun, Ryota-kun, and Atsushi-kun.”

That…hardly helped Taiga’s nerves because he believed every word Tetsu spoke, but he smiled nonetheless. “You’re a scary little shit sometimes, you know that?”

That soft, gentle smile once more found Tetsu’s lips, and he ducked his chin. “Sorry, Kagami-kun.”

“Nah. I’m just glad you’re on our side and not fighting for the vampires. Now that would be truly frightening.” He stood then with a slight groan before putting out a hand to help Tetsu to his feet. When the younger man began to sway, he wrapped one of Tetsu’s arms about his neck and helped him toward the exit.

“Kagami-kun?” Tetsu asked as they reached their shared quarters.

“Yeah?”

Tetsu’s free hand was fisted in Taiga’s shirt as he looked away. “Don’t let the vampires take you, either.”

Taiga paused in mid-step, glancing down at his exhausted partner, and managed to ruffle his hair. “Like they’d ever take me. My blood probably tastes like cheeseburgers, and yours must taste like vanilla shakes. I think we’d poison them.”

Tetsu smiled and leaned into his partner’s warmth. “Probably.”

*^*^*

The plane slowly traveled along its track out of the hanger, watched by five figures dressed in the immaculate uniforms of the City Guards of Sanguinem. Red eyes glowed in the night, all except one set, which had an orange tinge.

The dual-colored leader looked to his four subordinates. “The queen has allowed our mission. We are to find Tetsuya and separate him from the humans. Engage the other humans as needed but only as needed. Tetsuya’s safety is our priority.”

“I will crush any who get in our way,” the large, purple-haired muttered between sips of a blood pack.

“Me, too!” the blond gushed, grabbing onto the arm of the blue-haired vampire. “I can’t wait to see Kurokocchi again, and I’ll go through the entire Demon Moon Company to make it happen!”

“Aren’t you a bit overexcited, Kise?” the green-haired guard muttered, pushing up his glasses and holding a turquoise statue. “Kuroko is a sneaky Aquarius after all.”

“You’re just tsundere! You’re excited to see Kurokocchi, too!”

The blue-haired vampire shook of the blond and looked to the starry sky. “We’re coming, Tetsu,” he murmured. “We’ll save you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably not be continued as I'm working on a different KNB vampire fic, and nothing says, "Happy Birthday!" like a cliffhanger! ;p


End file.
